Songs for a Sleepwalker
by hazza123
Summary: A bunch of song fics from Chris' point of view, about the future he grew up in. His mothers dead, his brothers evil and his family is just plain screwed up.
1. Default Chapter

**AN/** hey there. This is just a little something I thought up while listening to Simple Plan. Its about Leo not really liking Chris. It probabl wont be very good. If its in italic its sing but i8f its not then its chris talking. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any o the charmed characters or the Lyrics to Perfect by Simple Plan**

**PERFECT**

Dad, what did I do wrong, why do you hate me so much. I try to make you proud. I try to call you but you never listen

_Hey, Dad, look at me_

_Think back, and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along  
_

Is it because I am a constant reminder of what you can't have. A loving family. Dad it's your fault you chose this path in life. Nobody forced you to leave your wife. Nobody forced you to leave your son.

_And now I try hard to make it  
_  
_I just wanna make you proud_  
  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for  
  
You can't pretend that I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
_

Im 26 now and the only family I have left is my cousin. Melinda Prudence Haliwell shes only only 13. You may say that Wyatt's still alive but I would disagree. He died the day He killed Mum. He died in my heart. Wyatt my hero. My role model. That was then and this is now. Everythings changed. I remember the day they died. You orbed in just in time to see Wyatt kill them. You fled, You could have healed them but you didn't and for that I HATE YOU.

__

_Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care any more  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's all right  
_

Dad, I hope you understand what I have to do. I have to set things right. I have to go back to when this hell begun. I want things the way they used to be. The times when we were all together. You would carry me on your shoulders and I would cry out in utter delight. But I knew back then, as I have known all me life that you like Wyatt better than me. I was gealous dad. I am going to change it all.

_Cause we lost it all  
  
And nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
And nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
_

I Love you dad, wish me luck. Ill be seeing you soon.

_'Cause we lost it all  
_  
_And nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfec_t

Goodbye Dad


	2. Thank You

**AN/Just updating this for the first time in a year. I hope you enjoy it, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of Charmed, or the lyrics to this song by Simple Plan. **

**Thank You**

I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be all right,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.

So this is what hell is like. I don't mean that literally of course, but my life at the moment is as close to it as you could get. I would just like to take a moment to thank you Wyatt. Thank you for ruining any chance of hope left in miserable little life.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

We were so close. For me, you were the one constant in my life. I don't know if you noticed this but friends didn't exactly surround me. You were always there for me even when I was getting blamed for things I didn't do. We were a team and we could kick ass when we worked together.

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen. But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.

As we grew up, I started noticing changes in you. Changes for the worse, you became moody and self-centred. You would often not come home for days. Of course, you didn't get in trouble for it because in mum and dads eyes you were the perfect twice-blessed angel that could do no wrong. It was like you no longer needed me, or wanted me as your brother. I started to withdraw into my shell. I used to be able to stand the pain of my life. That was when I had you by my side.

The turning point in my life occurred on the faithful day of my 14th birthday. It was just Mum, Aunt Phoebe, Melinda and me. Then you orbed in, you looked so different. You didn't say a word, you just threw the energy balls and fled. I only just managed to save Melinda. My mum and my aunt were dead. It was amazing. With just one simple gesture, my life changed dramatically. I knew at that moment that things would never be the same again.

When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I were there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.

When the tables turn again, You'll remember me my friend, You'll be wishing I were there for you. I'll be the one you'll miss the most, But you'll only find my ghost. As time goes by, You'll wonder why, You're all alone. 

_Over the next 8 years, you took over the heavens, the earth and the underworld. You killed thousands of innocent humans just for fun. Everyone I loved, everyone that gave me some light at the end of the tunnel was now six feet under and it was all your fault. When I was 19 I realised I had to take action against you. It was my destiny to lead the resistance to victory. The three years that followed were some of the worst in my life. I travelled the world gathering witches who were willing to help. It was when I turned 22 that I realised nothing was changing. I was forced to do something drastic._

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.

As I write this I'm starring out the window, looking at the beautiful sunset knowing all to well it could be my last. If the spell works correctly, I will be sent back to the exact place in time when the downward spiral of events occurred. The day my Aunt Paige was killed by the titans. I'm starting to get kind of nervous, I will be seeing my mum again for the first time in 8 years. I really wish it didn't have to come down to this. I literally have the rest of the world relying on me.

So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back

So thank you, for lying to me, So thank you, for all the times you let me down So thank you, for lying to me, So thank you, your friendship you can have it back 

_I think in the end you should be thanking me Wyatt. I'm giving you a second chance at life. I just hope I succeed in changing things. I want life back to way it was a decade ago, when we were a bug smiling, happy family. I want my life back, is that too much to ask?_

**AN/ Can you please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.**


End file.
